the_caspiean_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
Devout Arms and Combatant Vehicles
Hand Held Devout Firearms The Devout made their own weaponry as soon as the Devout population was large enough to consider itself a platoon. Their weapons collects energy from user with Shadow powers, draining their stamina in the process, rendering it unusable to non-shadowist. Dark Striker Handgun A backup pistol that came to thought after the eradicator and was manufactured after the skinripper. Equipped and held by all Devouts, with rare exceptions. The weapon has good accuracy and stabilty, however has low damage per shot combined with an under average capacity for a pistol per "magazine". Fire Mode: Semi-Auto Storage Capacity: 10 Ammunation: Shadowist energy Chalice of Death Devout hand cannon, consists of an exclusive effect that overpenetrates infantry targets while causing them to weaken and linger from impacts of this gun. Accuracy is near pinpoint but packs high recoil. This weapon is used by high and ascendancy Devout. Fire Mode: Semi-Auto Storage Capacity: 7 Ammunation: Shadowist energy Eradicator Carbine The mainline of Devout Weaponry, featuring a quick but inaccurate spray of dark energy. Held by nearly all Devout combat personnel. Stability is mediocre with low damage but shot. However, consecutive hits with this weapon increases damage per shot on a singular target. Fire Mode: Automatic Storage Capacity: 35 Shots Ammunation: Shadowist energy Skinripper Shotgun A varient of the Eradicator, harboring a burning and corrosive effect within it. Favored by assault and flanking Devout combat types. This weapon contains medium range and stability. Fire Mode: Pump Action Storage Capacity: 6 Shots Ammunation: Shadowist energy Headbane Designated Marksman Rifle Another varient of the Eradicator, featuring an extended barrel and stock. With it's base chassis modified to channel it's energy from small and numerous energy pellets to fewer, longer, and heavier shots. Mainly used by Skullcrushers, and Royalists. Fire Mode: Lever Action Storage Capacity: 8 Ammunation: Shadowist energy Dark Pinger Anti Material, High-velocity rifles with a 14x heat signature scopes capable of piercing 89mms at 100 meters, housing only one shot, due to it's output of energy with the energy storage magizines it's capable of using. Used mainly by elite skullcrushers and defiler tank busters. It's design style of it being a third party weapon seized and finalized by devouts, it uses conventional rounds. Users note that it's heavy weight makes accuracy against infantry nearly null, while also throwing itself upwards after a shot. Fire Mode: Semiautomatic Magazine Size: 1 Ammunation: 37mm APHV Rounds Killer's Claw Compact rifles that charges up bursts of energy that shock and pierce into targets upon impact. The longer the charge, the more numerous and powerful the shots will be released. The powerful punch of this rifle is offset by subpar accuracy, mediocre stability, and requiring a large amount of staminia from Shadowist, as this weapons ammunation is powered by shadowist energy like other Devout firearms. Fire Mode: Charge-up, Burst Magazine Size: 23 on average. 4-9 used per burst depending on charge length. Ammunation: Shadowist energy Light Vehicles/Tanks Shock Striker Light Tank Light Tanks serving as close ranged support, equipped with to lightning emitters with 3 horizonal rods point frontally to reduce electrical spread and increase it's range. Being implanted with A.Is of deceased veteran Devouts, it's battery, and it's weapons, this light tank is suspectible to EMP attacks. It is also equipped with a lightning rod, making it able to absorb electronic energy and lightning, impowering it and boosting all of it's attributes. * Shock Sturm: Equipped with eletricfied 105mm howitzers replacing it's, these serve as a run and gun assault units. Medium/Heavy Tanks Dark Skirmisher Medium tanks serving as the mainline armor support for infantry, defensing, and aggresive flank and sniping. Armed with 90mm mid-velocity cannons with a hull-mounted Eardicator Carbine. With a protection of 95mm angled frontal armor with 60mm side armor, running on a 470 horsepower engine. This is the most equally balanced tank serving armed Devout forces. Dark Reaper The chassis of a Dark Skirmisher Medium Tank outfitted with a 105mm high-velocity cannon on it's fixed superstructure, sacrificing it's 360 degree turning turret with it's fixed 30 degree, more powerful gun, giving it more piercing and destructive power. While boosting it's frontal hull armor to match the superstructure's 110mm armor. Combined with it's heavier weight on a even more strained engine, Dark Reaper tank destroyers hang far back behind in the second lines, giving it's frontline ally forces significant anti-armor support. Category:Devouts